Stefan's Indecision
by SmuttyWriter
Summary: Stefan notices Rebekah for the first time since his memories were restored, he decides to take a risk to give in to his desire. Neither of them expected to be caught, or for things to develop in such an interesting way...


**This is a FF I have only recently done, I hope it isn't too much! Let me know. I decided awhile ago that this would be my favourite threesome hook up, if it was ever to happen. It would be amazing. So I decided to give it a go and write it. I hope it worked out okay. Thanks for reading and please leave a review with anything you think didn't work or just to say it did! Thanks again! **

A small flicker of desire flashes through Stefan's gaze, his emerald eyes lock onto Rebekah's subtle curves as she saunters forward. Stefan can't help but shake his head and let out a short chuckle, 'Why exactly have you put on a dress?' he questions her. The bright red dress flows down over her slender form, outlining her body perfectly. 'Do you have a hot date with my brother?' Stefan asks, amusement tainting his deep voice.

Rebekah rolls her eyes in response to his questions, 'No, your brother bores me. Seems you Salvatore boys really don't have what it takes to handle an Original'. She twists her lips in a cruel but alluring smirk, Stefan can't help but smirk in response a very uncharacteristic motion that catches them both off guard. 'Enjoying the dress, are we, Stefan?' Rebekah enquires slyly, her tone inspiring a stir of emotions within him.

Regardless of the deep twist of emotions Stefan keeps his expression calm and composed, a look far more suited to his features. 'Oh Rebekah, you've long lost your appeal in my eyes', his words become a little less convincing as another smirk alights his features. Stefan's emerald gaze brimming with long concealed lust, hiding an inspecting look with a downward glance he appreciates her figure even further.

Rebekah lets out a girly giggle, her head tilting aside as she takes a chance to step forward, moving closer to where Stefan stands. He becomes well aware of the dwindling amount of space between them as she murmurs, 'Then stop undressing me with your eyes, perhaps then I'll believe you'. She takes yet another taunting step forward, standing within arms reach.

Rebekah shifts her weight onto one foot, her hips swaying as she changes her stance. She quickly raises her hand, flicking her wrist to throw her golden locks over one shoulder, freeing her slender neckline. Stefan's eyes automatically flow over the slender curve. Then drift over her collarbones and dip lower to take in her ample chest. 'Is that an order?' Stefan whispers.

A short abrupt laugh breaks the silence that had begun to drift between them, 'So gullible, Stefan. Did you truly believe my interest?' Rebekah turns away, her back turned towards him. Stefan can't help but feel his mood abruptly drop in disappointment yet the lust doesn't ease.

Stefan reaches out in a blur, capturing Rebekah's wrist with a steel like grip. He tugs sharply forcing her to face him. Stefan takes a second to appreciate her sublime beauty before his lips meet hers in a passionate embrace. Suddenly hands grip Stefan's shoulders and force him backwards, he stumbles, and his lower back crashes against the wooden desk behind him, splintering the edge of the perfectly polished surface. Stefan gasps in pain, his gaze lifting instantly to inspect Rebekah's expression, which is one of pure fury.

Stefan leans back against the sharp broken edge of the table top, suddenly feeling anxious though his fear quickly fades as her expression suddenly changes. 'How dare you...' she growls, her voice fading within those three words. Lust alights within her gaze, the look mirrored in Stefan's emerald eyes. 'How dare you stop', she murmurs, her voice full of uncontrollable desire.

Stefan's lips twist in a coy smirk, he steps forward, Rebekah's eyes watch him cautiously for a second before slipping down over his muscular body. She reaches forward, her fingers hooking around his belt loops before tugging him towards her. He accepts the invitation and steps closer, closing the gap between their bodies once more. Their lips lock in a fierce dance, each fighting for dominance over the other. Stefan's hands drift up over her elegant frame, one reaching down to tug up the bottom of her tight fitting dress. His fingertips drift over her smooth thigh causing his jeans to bulge obviously, her deft fingers respond but unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans allowing his growing erection some space.

Without warning Rebekah blurs the couple backwards, crashing Stefan back into a solid brick wall he spins as soon as pain travels up his spine. He changes their position, slamming her forward into the wall, his rough hands forcing the material of her dress upwards. A quick flick of his wrist and a well placed finger rips the thin fabric of her underwear away from her body. Rebekah gasps as the cool are cascades over the suddenly exposed skin between her legs. She pushes against Stefan, arching her back as she strives to grind her bare ass over the front of his bulging jeans.

Stefan can't help but let out a shallow groan, his hands leave her body briefly to rid himself of his of his jeans and briefs, sliding them down to his knees. Rebekah sighs impatiently, wanting Stefan's touch, needing it. He responds instantly, his hand reaches between her legs, his nimble fingers drift gently over her smooth folds. Stefan bends a finger before pushing the tip inside Rebekah's tight entrance, she moans in pleasure as the thin digit forces its way deep into her heated core. 'Oh… Stefan…' she gasps as she turns her head aside, attempting to face him.

In response to her moans and gasps he forces in a second, then third finger. Rebekah struggles to spread her legs, allowing Stefan to ease his hand closer, allowing him to drive his fingers in deeper. Rebekah suddenly pushes harshly backwards, forcing Stefan's body away from hers. He stumbles backward, his fingers having slipped free from her heated core almost drip from her intense arousal. Rebekah turns in a blur before tugging down her dress, revealing her half naked body. She reaches back to unhook her bra, she shrugs it off and lets it drop to the floor. Stefan allows his emerald gaze to glance appraisingly over her sender, enticing form.

Rebekah steps forward a sly smirk spread over her irresistible lips, the look instantly reminding him of their previous relationship. She takes yet another step forward and reaches out, tearing away Stefan's shirt with one quick tug. Then pushes him backwards onto the sofa behind him, he falls back against the soft seat cushions, his hands freeing him completely of his jeans and boxers. Choosing to lay naked before her, Rebekah elegantly drapes a leg over his waist, straddling hips.

Stefan gasps as Rebekah's fingers wrap around his thick girth. Her hand slowly eases up and down causing tremors of pleasure to shake his body. 'Re…Rebekah…' Stefan groans, his hips slowly pushing upward as he craves her touch. Without him realising what she was doing, Rebekah positions his tip at her slick folds and lowers herself onto his throbbing tip. Stefan groans out in pure pleasure as Rebekah's velvet walls surround his long shaft, the illusion of heat flashes through their enjoined body.

Stefan thrusts his hips up sharply, their skin meets with a loud slap and a groan as they both cry out in elation. Stefan's hands roam up over her slender back, his fingertips tracing the slight curve up Rebekah's back. His fingers reach the tip of her golden blonde hair, he reaches higher and grasps a handful of her hair, tugging it backwards forcing her to expose her neck to him. He leans up on his elbows and places several kisses on her smooth skin.

A clack of heels on the wooden floor interrupts the pairs loud pants and drawn out moans. 'And what do we have here?' a mocking voice inquires. Katherine's dark eyes survey the scene before her, a tight-lipped smirk spreads over her face.

Stefan stares at Katherine, shock radiating over his defined features. Rebekah turns to face her as well, though a smug grin replaces her previous look of pleasure.

Stefan attempts to distance himself from Rebekah, though fails as she forces her hips downward, causing a groan from both of them and trapping him securely down against the frame of the couch. 'Katherine. Can you not see you're interrupting something?' Rebekah hisses, her smirk remains in place as she happily shows off her obvious position of control.

Stefan remains silent, continuing to glance between the two women with wide eyes. To both his and Rebekah's surprise Katherine steps closer and chuckles softly, 'I hardly meant to interrupt, only observe.' Her smirk becomes salacious with desire, she pauses before adding 'Or join…'.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, and slides off Stefan causing a sigh to slip from his lips. 'How about you leave, now', Rebekah sneers and shakes her head in distaste.

Katherine steps around Rebekah's naked form, she raises a hand, lightly tracing along Rebekah's collarbone before she shrugs off her hand. Katherine shrugs off each strap of her dress, letting it drop to the floor before she steps out of it. 'How about you, Stefan? Do you truly want me to leave?' she asks, turning slightly to show off the skimpy lingerie that barely covers her.

Stefan's eyes, which are alight with desire, scan over her enticing curves. Her slender form stirring a passion deep within him, one Rebekah could never demand. 'No.' Stefan speaks clearly, the intensity of his voice however shocking both him and the two women in front of him. Rebekah frowns, a pout forming on her plush lips. The slight movement draws Stefan's gaze from Katherine briefly and he finds himself drawn back to Rebekah, he stands, both women let their gaze rake down his muscular form. Stefan can't help but smirk before he grabs Katherine's wrist and pulls her towards Rebekah. He stops after positioning Katherine and Rebekah on either side of him. Rebekah automatically reaches up with one hand to press her palm against his bare chest. Katherine instead rests her hand just above his hardened shaft, her fingertips brush over the base of his member.

Stefan wraps one arm around each of the women, one palm rests on Rebekah's lower back. The other roams up Katherine's back, not stopping until his fingertips unhook her lacy bra. Stefan looks over at her, her dark eyes gaze back. Her luscious lips curling in an amused smirk, the look draws Stefan in and within a second their lips meet in a furious kiss. Though a strong hand grips the short hair at the back of Stefan's head, the hand forces his head to turn to the opposite direction. His lips have less than a second break before Rebekah's lips demand his attention.

Stefan returns Rebekah's kiss with equal enthusiasm, though Katherine refuses to let the attention slip from her. She wraps her slender fingers around his thick shaft before slowly starting to pump her hand up and down. Stefan groans into Rebekah's mouth, though is surprised when she groans back. He breaks away from the kiss and glances down to the image of Katherine's fingers buried deep inside Rebekah's slick entrance.

Stefan smirks after throwing his head back to let out a sigh of pleasure. Katherine continues pleasuring the pair equally, each letting out a continuous flow of moans. Stefan reaches over to Katherine and hooks a finger into the waistband of her skimpy thong, he pulls sharply and snaps the thin fabric. Stefan glances down as the material falls to the floor, his expression triumphant.

Katherine moans in surprise as the cold air greets the newly exposed skin between her legs. She tugs on Stefan's rock hard length, and he instantly knows she wants him. Without sparing a thought for Rebekah he pulls away from her, breaking the two girls apart.

Stefan bends Katherine over the desk to their left, letting her force it's contents onto the floor with a wild swipe. 'Yes… Stefan… ' She groans, egging him on, urging him to take her. He obliges her wish instantly, he takes only a moment to position his tip at her already moist folds before pounding forward and burying his member deep inside her. Rebekah follows them despite not being directly involved.

A sly smirk crosses Rebekah's features, she climbs gracefully onto the desk, then positions herself in front of Katherine and spreads her legs. Katherine's hands shift from the edge of the desk to rest on either of Rebekah's thighs. She then leans in to trails kisses over the smooth skin between the blonde's legs. Stefan watches as Rebekah places a hand on top of Katherine's head and draws her closer. He groans as he notices Katherine's tongue swipe over Rebekah's smooth folds. Stefan moans as Rebekah does, both enjoying Katherine fully.

He thrusts harder into Katherine's tight core, the sensation of her velvet walls passing over his tip causes moan after moan to tumble from his lips. Stefan notices how each of his powerful thrusts force Katherine to moan against Rebekah. 'OH… YES!' Rebekah suddenly gasps, and the threesome knows she has found her release, Katherine however doesn't stop, and her tongue sweeps mercilessly over her dripping wet folds.

Stefan chuckles beneath his breath and ups his own pace, determined to pleasure Katherine to the absolute fullest. His hands dig into her waist, causing brief bruises to mark her skin, she pushes back against him in response causing his tip to drive another inch deeper. His skin slaps violently against hers, her juices coat his thick shaft and urge him to finish.

Katherine suddenly does, with another extra strong thrust she gushes with her release and screams out 'Oh. My. GOD!' she cries. Stefan grunts in reply as his own release hits and coats her walls, he strives to slam into her once more and truly enjoy this singular moment.

The three of them break away, panting in pleasure. They each glance at the other and smirk, knowing this won't be the last encounter.


End file.
